


The Unvoiced Challenge.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, this is what I want.” Harry whispers fiercely, embracing his prickly love with utter gentleness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unvoiced Challenge.

**Title:** **The Unvoiced Challenge.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **50** **8** **:** **Forwards**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** “Yes, this is what I want.” Harry whispers fiercely, embracing his prickly love with utter gentleness. **  
**

 

**The Unvoiced Challenge.**

Harry hates Severus' need to unbutton his left cuff first when he's undressing. He'll stand beside the bed, back ramrod-straight like a proud warrior, and undo those two small buttons like a man throwing down a gauntlet: _'This is what you want. This marked, tainted, thing. This monster. This Death-Eater. This worthless creature who doesn't deserve you.'_

Harry hears Severus' unvoiced challenge and dismisses it altogether by moving relentlessly forwards.  
“Yes, this is what I want.” He whispers fiercely, embracing his prickly love with utter gentleness. “I want this marked, tainted, thing. I want _you_ with all my heart, Severus.”

 


End file.
